oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Corp
The Stealth Corp is an organization of highly trained pirates who specialize in stealth operations, assassination and espionage. They are a secret organization that operate in the shadows and therefore they don't exist to the world. Overview The Stealth Corp is a secret intelligence agency created to operate in the shadows. and thus They commonly work in teams, formed on the mission's requirements but many prefer solo acts. There are apparently no true ranks within the Stealth Corp aside from the co-leaders who run the entire organization team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. Since members mainly are tasked with assassinations or infiltration some members dislike letting anyone know their true identities even those within the organization and mostly hide their faces behind a mask. Stealth Agents conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, face off against exceptional threats and deal with extremely powerful warriors they encounter. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained agents and thus do not exist in the world. There is no record, assassinating anyone who deems to be a threat to their ambitions. Although their true objective is a mystery The Stealth Corp build up their forces by training young children into adulthood recruited from nations and island from all over the globe and train them in the art of assassination and Ninjutsu as a group of highly trained ninjas founded outside the County of ; how they gain most of these children is unknown. Because of the darkness involved in an Stealth Agents life style, one's personality may alter greatly and may effect their role in the future, having corrupted Hino's kindness from when he was a child into a cold, merciless warrior he is now. A Stealth Agents training involves extensive stealth practice and bone breaking combat training for several days without giving the trainees any time to sleep. Their training also consist of detailed studying of landscapes, human body anything an agent will need in order to overcome any obstacle they encounter. It is a Stealth Agents number one rule to keep any and all information about the Stealth Corp (even its name), a secret no matter the cause. Therefore if there is any leaked info, witnesses, or even acts of betrayal, it is a Stealth Agents duty to track down and eliminate the means of the leaked information as well as anyone who knows about it one the spot before any information about them is spread even further and disposing of the evidence so not to leave any traces of them. Due to the often sensitive nature of their missions and the, at times, unique abilities they possess, many Stealth Agents are expected to destroy their bodies if they cornered with no chance of escape while on a mission so that they can't be captured however many prefer to find a chance to escape before resulting to that. The organization is led by one of the Co-leaders Hino and another whos name and face remains a mystery. Although they both command the entire organization the mysterious co-leader mainly leads the organization alone while Hino preforms his solo acts in the light where he is mostly well known. This mysterious Co-leader only sends its members on more underhanded missions personally that he believes will benefit his end goal. Hideouts The Stealth Corp has secret facilities and hideouts all over the grand line and a few located in the four blues with their main headquarters remaining a mystery. The hideouts are commonly located inside caves and under ground layers Jolly Roger Members Organization The Stealth Corp are organized in a particular set up where the members are split into several factions based on the members specialty with the Co-leaders in charge of each faction based on their own specialties as well and no matter how separate either of the factions are, they are work as one and cannot accomplish their goals without the assistance of the other for they each depend on one another. Those factions are: Intelligence, infiltration and assassin. Although some factions don't get involved in much action as another, each member is a highly trained Stealth Agent specially trained to fight and kill should the need arise despite the factions they're apart of. Intelligence Agents The intelligence serves as the mind of the organization. They operate within all the secret facilities and bases they have scattered around the world and hardly ever go out on missions. Instead they operate computers, communications and information files to give the other agent factions their next assignments as well as give them any information they have on specific islands or people that they need to be informed of. They specify files on every occurrence that happens all over the world along with files that have every detail of every island that exists in the worlds map and some that arent. The members are well equipped with vast knowledge of culture and many major figures and events occurring all over the world. Infiltration Agents The Infiltration are a faction of agents who specialize in infiltration and espionage. They are capable of entering or gaining access to an organization or place unnoticed and acquire secret information their target may have or gather any and all information they can about their target and can even sabotage them from the inside. They spy on their target for what can be months or even years, disguising themselves to avoid detection while they operate undercover and undetectable. They serve as the eyes and ears of the organization. keeping watch and analyzing specific people and islands that exist in this world, watching their every move and every events that are occurring all around the world and reporting them to headquarters. The information they gather and steal is first rate. The information they steal from are very detailed laid out documents, battle strategies, facility blue prints as well as military formation and power that explain everything they have on the enemies layout down to the letter. where as their recording is just as advanced for they record the enemies fighting style, loop holes and even accurately detailed navigational charts of the islands they inhabit. Once they gather all this information they report it and send all of it to the Intelligence Faction for them to use to inform their assassins when the need for the information arises as well as aid them to decide what their next orders will be to either factions. Assassin Agents The assassins faction are members who specialize in killing to achieve their primary goal or to eliminate a target and can dispose of them in a discreet manor, leaving no traces behind Bounties Utilities Transponder Snails Ravens The Stealth Corp relys on ravens to pass along coded messeages with each other. The ravens travel to distant lands with the notes tied to their legs. History Category:Pirate Crews Category:Organizations